rdtfandomcom-20200214-history
Het Rad des Tijds
Het Rad des Tijds (Oorspronkelijke Engelse titel: The Wheel of Time, afgekort naar WoT of RdT) is een van de bestverkochte fantasy boekencycli ter wereld, die geschreven is door Robert Jordan. De boekenserie is bekend en berucht om haar complexe en diverse verhaallijnen, de psychologische uitdieping van de karakters en de detailbeschrijvingen van landen en culturen. De cyclus bestaat uit 12 boeken, waarvan er momenteel 11 zijn uitgegeven. Voor zijn dood had Jordan aangegeven dat het laatste deel, in het Engels getiteld A Memory of Light, de afsluiter wordt van de boekencyclus. Nu zal de reeks verder worden afgewerkt door auteur Brandon Sanderson. Boeken De cyclus van het Rad des Tijds bestaat uit onderstaande boeken. Bovenstaande boeken zijn zowel in paperback, hardcover als in best-buy beschikbaar. De best-buy serie wordt momenteel vervangen door de hardcover-serie. Op het internet is ten slotte een kort Engels verhaal te vinden over de verzegeling van de Bres in Shayol Ghul, getiteld "The Strike at Shayol Ghul" Uitgangspunt verhaallijn De wereld van Het Rad des Tijds draait om de Schepper, de Duistere, de Ene Kracht en het Rad des Tijds zelf. In het begin maakte de Schepper het Rad des Tijds, dat een patroon van Eeuwen spint en de levens van mensen gebruikt als draden in een groter geweven patroon. Het wiel wordt aangedreven door de Ene Kracht en het heeft zeven spaken, die elk een nieuw era vertegenwoordigen. De Ene Kracht bestaat uit een mannelijke en vrouwelijke helft (Saidin en Saidar), die elkaar tegenwerken, maar ook samenwerken om het wiel draaiende te houden. Personen die de Ene Kracht kunnen bereiken, worden Geleid(st)ers genoemd. Vanaf het beginmoment was er naast de Schepper een Duistere kracht actief, die luistert naar de naam Shai’tan. De Duistere werd door de Schepper gekerkerd, zodat hij het rad nooit en te nimmer kon beroeren. In de Eeuw der Legenden dachten mannelijke en vrouwelijke geleiders een nieuwe bron van de Ene Kracht ontdekt te hebben. Met de intentie dat mannen en vrouwen nooit meer gescheiden waren om te geleiden, boorde men met goede intenties een gat naar deze bron. Men bleek echter de kerker van de Duistere aangeboord te hebben en de Duistere beroerde de wereld en het rad. Dit zorgde ervoor dat het wiel de Draak in haar patroon opnam. De Draak was de meest sterke geleider en vocht voor het licht. Vanwege de cyclus die het Rad des Tijds keer op keer doormaakt, lijkt het onmogelijk voor de voorstanders van het licht om de Duistere definitief te verslaan. De strijd tussen het Licht en de Schaduw is vanaf de schepping ontelbare keren gevochten. Iedere keer weer wist de Draak de Duistere te verzegelen van het Rad, om het dezelfde strijd enkele millennia later weer met hem aan te gaan. De boekencyclus Het Rad des Tijds richt zich op één incarnatie van de Draak zelf. 3000 jaar zijn verstreken toen de oorspronkelijke Draak Lews Therin Telamon de Duistere en zijn 13 verzakers kerkerde in de Bres van Shayol Ghul. Tijdens deze kerkering wist de Duistere de mannelijke helft van de Ene Kracht te beroeren, waardoor een smet op Saidin kwam te liggen. Geleiders van de mannelijke helft van de bron waren hiermee gedoemd om krankzinnig te worden. Lews Therin en zijn 100 gezellen werden na de succesvolle kerkering van de Duistere krankzinnig en zorgden voor een catastrofe, die bekend staat als het Breken van de Wereld. Voor het Breken van de Wereld werd een voorspelling gedaan dat de Draak wedergeboren zou worden wanneer de Duistere op het punt zou staan om uit te breken. De Draak zou bepaalde voorspelling vervullen en tijdens Tarmon Gai’don de Duistere verslaan. De wereld wacht op dat moment af in zowel hoop, als in vrees. De Herrezen Draak zou de wereld namelijk opnieuw breken en hij was een geleider van de besmette mannelijke bron van de Ene Kracht. Daarentegen zou hij echter wel de Duistere verslaan. Hoofdpersonen Het boek draait om Rhand Altor en zijn vrienden Mart Cauton, Perijn Aybara, Egwene Alveren en Nynaeve Almaeren. Ze vertrekken uit hun geboorteplaats Emondsveld onder leiding van de Aes Sedai Moiraine Damodred, haar Zwaardhand Lan Mandragoran en de Speelman Thom Merrilin. Andere belangrijke personages die ze onderweg tegenkomen zijn Elayne Trakand, Min Fershaw, Faile Bashere, Aviendha, de Ogier Loial, Siuan Sanche, Elaida Sedai, Pedron Nial, de Duistere en de Verzakers. Er zijn dan ook nog vele andere kleinere personages. Invloeden Robert Jordan heeft in de cyclus van het Rad des Tijds, naast de gebruikelijke fantasythema's, zaken opgenomen die voor de lezer in het dagelijks leven herkenbaar zijn. Zo komen Noorse, Griekse, Romeinse en Keltische mythen terug in het Rad des Tijds, evenals zaken die de legende van Koning Arthur bevatten. Er is daarnaast een niet te verwaarlozen Aziatische invloed en er is een directe koppeling te leggen naar andere literatuur en de werkelijke wereld. Legende Koning Arthur Diverse namen die in het Rad des Tijds voorkomen, hebben koppelingen met de legende van Koning Arthur: * Amyrlin – Myrddin/Merlijn, Koning Arthur’s wijze en tovenaar; * Arthur Peandrag Haviksvleugel – Arthur Pendragon, Koning Arthur; * Callandor – Excalibur, zwaard in het steen; * Caemlin – Camelot; * Egwene Alveren – Guinevere; * Elayne Trakand – Elayne, dochter van Morgana. Elayne is één van de drie vrouwen die de dode Koning Arthur naar Avalon brengen; * Lan Mandragoran – Lancelot; * Moiraine – Morgan le Fay; * Morgase Trakand – Morgana; * Nynaeve Almaeren – Nyneve, bewaakster van het meer van Avalon; * Sa'angreaal – San Grael, oftewel de Heilige Graal * Tar Valon – Avalon; * Thom Merrilin – Merlijn; Aziatische invloeden In de cyclus van het Rad des Tijds zijn diverse Aziatische invloeden te vinden: * Het symbool van de Aes Sedai is een aangepast Ying & Yang-symbool; * Het spel Stenen is vrijwel vergelijkbaar met het Chinese spel Go; * Het Shienaraanse spreekwoord Dood is lichter dan een veer, plicht is zo zwaar als een berg is een erecode die door de Samurai wordt gehanteerd; * De zwaardoefeningen die veelal in de eerste drie delen voorkomen, hebben veel weg van de Chinese zwaardvechtkunst Wu Shu. Het heden * Wanneer Rhand en Mart Rhuidean intrekken, treffen zij in het centrum de Avendesora aan. Rhand maakt de opmerking “Ik kan het best geloven dat Ghoetam 40 jaar onder de Avendesora bleef zitten om wijsheid te vergaren”. Dit is een verwijzing naar Gautama Boeddha, die zijn verlichting onder een boom vond; * Ten slotte wordt in hetzelfde boek een verwijzing gemaakt naar het logo van Mercedes-Benz. Wanneer Egwene Tel’aran’rhiod betreedt en zichzelf naar een zaal in Tanchico droomt, ziet ze een driepuntige ster in een cirkel, die gemaakt is van onbekend materiaal en zachter is dan metaal. In diezelfde zaal treft zij skeletten van een giraffe en een olifant aan. * De naam 'Aes Sedai' verwijst naar de mythische Aes Sídhe van Ierland, een soort Elfen of Feeën die zouden afstammen van de Tuatha Dé Danann en in ondergrondse Síd zouden wonen. Andere literatuur Er zijn opvallend veel parallellen met Tolkien’s boekenserie In de Ban van de Ring, waarbij namen, locaties en gebeurtenissen in het Rad des Tijds afgeleid zijn van woorden uit deze trilogie. In dit verhaal is drieduizend jaar geleden de Duistere verslagen en op het moment dat het verhaal zich afspeelt komt de Duistere weer terug uit zijn kerker. Terwijl in 'In de Ban van de Ring' Sauron drieduizend jaar eerder verslagen was maar op het moment van het verhaal weer terug keert. Daarnaast zijn er ook raakvlakken te ontdekken tussen het Rad des Tijds en Duin. Zowel Rhand Altor als Paul Atreides vervullen een Messias-rol, de Aiel hebben overeenkomsten met de Freemen, terwijl de Aes Sedai lijken op de Bene Gesserit. Rad des Tijds Engelse wikia